


A Three Year Gap

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Gajeel and Lily intend to go on a five year job request, much to Levy's dismay. When they come back two years sooner than expected they find a very unexpected surprise.





	A Three Year Gap

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail. Original Character and story are mine :)

It was a day of celebration for the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and Lucy announced that they were getting married and a huge party ensued. Levy was happy for her best friend but couldn't help feeling a little jaded. She was still too shy to let her crush know how she felt, and Cana couldn't help but notice the sour look on the bluenett's face as she sat at the bar trying not to bring her best friend down with her own sadness.

"Levy, here drink this" Cana hands her a mug.

"whats this?" Levy looks in the mug taking a whiff of the foul smelling beverage.

"That my dear friend is what i like to call liquid courage" Cana gave the small mage a sly grin. "You need to tell him, I overheard that he is taking a 5 year job request and leaves at noon tomorrow. Don't miss your chance little blue."

"WHAT?" Levy jumped up off the stool and looked around the guild for a certain onyx haired dragon slayer. He was not in his normal spot and there wasn't a brawl going on. She spotted Lily talking to Happy and Carla on the other side of the guild, picking up the mug and downing the foul drink Levy walks over to the exceeds.

"Lily!" The alcohol hit Levy hard as she made her way over to the little black cat. "Were you going to tell me?" Her face tinted red with anger and a little bit of booze.

"Levy uh.... I thought Gajeel would have told you. He didn't?" Lily took a mental note to kick the dragon slayer's ass in the morning.

"I heard from Cana that you two are going on a 5 year job, why didn't you tell me?" hanging her head to look at her feet trying to hide her tears as they erupted from her eyes. Lily tried to explain to the sobbing mage but she ran from the guild before he could get two words out of his mouth.

"Levy wait" he called after her but it was too late she was gone. She ran from the guild as fast as her drunken feet would take her, not knowing where she was going, just wanting to get away from there. As she calmed down and started to slow her pace she realized her feet lead her down the dirt path that was the road to Gajeel's home. Gajeel was around back gathering up some firewood when the breeze brought the smell of ink, paper and salt to his nose. 'Why is she here? Why is she crying?' He carried an arm full of wood around front in time to see her shake her head and turn to walk back down the dirt path.

"of course my stupid feet would lead me here." Levy shook her head at the thought and turned to leave before the dragon slayer would notice she was there. 

"oi shrimp what are you doing here?" Gajeel appears before her from around the house. 

"Just went for a walk," she sniffled as she was trying to hid her tear soaked face "I was just leaving, don't know how I ended up here" She started a brisk walk away from the house. Gajeel knew there was more to it than that, after years of knowing the small mage he could tell when she was hiding something. Dropping the wood next to his door, he jogged up to her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Levy, you're upset, what's wrong who's ass do I need to kick for making you cry this time?" He didn't like seeing her upset, it would make his chest hurt like there was a wildfire in his rib cage and the smoke from it, making his lungs not want to expand. At hearing Gajeel's threats to kick someones ass at making her cry, made Levy livid. Always protective of her yet he was abandoning her for five years! Turning on her heels too look at the tall man infront of her, Levy clenched her fists, her eyes cutting right thru him.

"You want to know who's ass to kick Gajeel? How about your own!" She yelled at him before ripping her wrist out of his hand and stomping down the path back to the main part of Magnolia. He stood there, mouth slacked with shock at her outburst, anger was not something he seen from her often and never this much emotion behind it.

"Hey, get back here!" He slipped in to the shadows to appear right in front of her, causing her to smack right in to his hard chest. Levy braced herself as she fell back to the ground. Gajeel picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he walked back to his small home. "were going to have to talk about this Shrimp" he told her matter of factly as he kicked in his door. Levy beating her fists on his back, cursing at him to let her down. He tossed her on to the ratty old couch in the living room. He hadn't noticed before the red tinge of color on her face, he could swear she looked drunk. 'Levy doesn't drink though' he thought to himself as he turned to go back and close his door. "What was that all about shorty?" He leaned up against the door, arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with a studded eyebrow cocked in her direction. 

"You and Lily are leaving me behind" She looked down at her hands, which were currently wrapping the hem of her shirt so tight it started to rip. 

"Is that it? I didn't think it was a big deal. No one would miss me anyways." he scoffed at her comment, rolling his eyes. He hoisted himself from the door to walk over and sit with her on the way to small for two people couch, nearly crushing her under him.

"I would miss you! stupid idiot!" She shouted at him. 'do i really mean so little to him?'

"Na you wouldn't, Im always pickin on you and throwing yer books when you don't stop to eat" He chuckled at the memories of the countless books he's tossed across the guild hall, much to her dismay.

"That's exactly why Im mad. Dammit are you really that blind?" She let out a sob followed by a string of hiccups, that didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel. 'she has definitely been drinking.'

"Oi, I ain't blind shrimp. If I was I would be walking into walls and shit. Have you been drinking? This is Cana's doin aint it?" He really was clueless to what she was trying to say to him. "If you got sumthin’ to say then just say it already, you know I aint no good with words woman!" Levy covered her face shaking her head. 'He really is just a big dummy, everyone can see how much I've fallen for him even Lily, why cant he see?' Gajeel gently grabbed her wrist, bringing her hands down from her face and holding them in her lap under one of his large hands. She continued to stare down, hiding her face behind her bangs. She startled when he grabbed her chin with his other hand. "Levy talk to me" His crimson eyes staring into her brown ones, bloodshot from all the crying. His expression softened as he watched the pain glint in her eyes. She couldn't hide from him this time and she knew it was now or never. 

"Gajeel, everyone else can see it" she sniffled, drying up her tears. "Why can't you see that I" breaking eye contact from him, looking down at the floor again, but Gajeel held her chin keeping her from turning her head again. " I-I love you, idiot" she whispered, a single tear falling from her eye. They sat in silence for what felt like forever, she held her breath as she waited for him to react to her confession. 

"I love you too Lev" He finally whispered back, dropping his hand from her chin and placing it on her arm. She looked up at him, finally able to breath.

"You...You do?"

"That's why I took the job, I don't deserve you Lev, I hurt you. " He turned away from her, getting up off the couch causing it to creak loudly. He started to walk to his room to pack, leaving the girl sitting there. 

"You know I've forgiven you, even Jet and Droy have. Its all in the past now Gajeel" She got up to follow after him. In his room, the curtain was open letting in the light of the setting sun, the small room was bathed it golden light as she sat on his bed. Pain returning to her chest as she watched him prepare to leave her. He grunted at her statement. 'Forgiveness, what good is it, I did so much bad, I'd only ruin her life.' Levy stood up, walking behind him to wrap her small arms around his torso. "Gajeel?" She buried her face in to his bare back. Warm tears wetting his skin. He turned, and she nuzzled closer in to his chest. Reluctantly he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and sitting with her in his lap on the bed. "Please don't leave me, I-I cant live without you" He kissed her forehead.

"Levy, I've already taken the job, I can't back out now, it would look bad for the guild." he pushed her hair away from her face, tucking the wild strands behind her ear.

"Take me with you then" she put her head against his, their lips only a few inches apart.

"I cant Lev it's too dangerous, I can't put you in that kind of situation. Please don't make this harder than it already is" He nuzzled her nose with his. His eyes closing as he took in her scent. Levy watched as he closed his eyes, wondering what he was thinking about. The alcohol in her system still had her head buzzing and making the room feel like it was spinning but it didn't stop her. Leaning in to close the gap between them she pressed her cherry red lips against his. They were soft and tasted sweet but also metallic. His body stiffened at the initial shock of her lips against his but soon lost all his senses. He deepened the kiss, years of longing for this intimate touch finally coming to fruition. His left hand trailed down her back, sending shivers and waves of goosebumps all over her body. She reached up grabbing his thick mane of hair, pulling him in closer. Breaking apart to breath, Gajeel looked at the beauty before him. "Stay tonight?" he asked her, his voice thick with lust. She nodded and layed in to his chest, both bodies tumbling back on to the bed.

 

Morning came much too soon for the two mages. Lily had come home some time during the night and was already down stairs making breakfast. Gajeel layed there staring at the ceiling thinking about how he was going to survive the next few years without her. Wishing now he never agreed to take the job when the master offered it to him. Levy was still asleep, curled into his side. Little whimpers and moans coming from her as she dreamed. Gajeel slowly got up, as to not wake her and moved over to the desk nestled in the corner of the room. Reaching in to the bottom draw and pulling up a hidden floor, he pulled out a small metal box. Opening it to reveal a small ring he made years ago. In the center of the ring was a bright cerulean stone Lily had found on a mission, it reminded him of Levy's wild blue locks. Surrounding the blue stone were several smaller stones that shined like metal, almost like droplets of melted silver. He looked over his shoulder as Levy started to stir, snapping the box closed and shoved it in to his pocket before heading over to the bed. 

"Good morning beautiful" He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Mmmm, morning" She rolled on to her back and stretched. 

"Smells like Lily is cooking breakfast, care to join us?" He moved some hair from her face, staring lovingly at her. Levy nodded and they made their way down stairs.

 

"Good morning Gajeel I made breakfast" Lily called over his shoulder as he finished up at the stove. Turning around with the skillet in his hand, only to be surprised by a little blue haired fairy standing in the kitchen next to his large studded friend. "Oh!, And a good morning to you Levy" 

"Morning Lily" She beamed a smile at the exceed. They sat down at the table to eat, the two boys conversing about their mission while Levy watched them. 'I could get use to this' she thought. Letting a hum of contentment escape from her chest. 

"Well I'm off to get the rest of our supplies Gajeel" lily waved, walking out the door.

"Hey Lev?" Gajeel stood to take the plates to the kitchen. Levy followed behind, placing her plate in to the sink next to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah?"

"So I was thinking, you can stay here while I'm gone." He glanced at her from his perifial.

"So you're serious about me not going with you?" She stopped drying her plate, staring at her hands shaking.

"I told ya I can't take you with us this time. But" He pulled her to him, reaching in to his pocket to retrieve the small box. "I would like you to wait for me. Whadaya say?" He opened the box to show her the ring inside. 

"Oh Gajeel its beautiful!" She took the ring, running her fingers over the gems. "Did you make this?" 

"Gihee, of course I did" He huffed arrogantly. 

"5 years is a long time to wait...." She looked up at him "But for you, I've waited this long why not a little longer?" He bent down, kissing her. 

"Ill write as much as Im able, but we will be moving around a lot so you won't be able to write back. Maybe if everything goes well I'll be back before the 5 years" He smiled at her, the biggest smile she has ever seen on his normally scowling face. It wrinkled his eyes, and she could see that he had dimples. "While I'm gone you can move in here. I own it so you won't have to pay rent. There's a spare room that is empty, you can use it as your library!" Her eyes light up at the thought of her own space just for her thousands of books. "Just don't girly the place up too much ok?" He let out a hearty chuckle. Just then Lily came back with the rest of the supplies. 

"Ready to go Gajeel?"

"Yeah just give me another minute cat" 

"Train leaves in 10 minutes we gotta go" Gajeel grips her hand as they walk down to the train station. 

"You'll be ok shrimp dont worry"

"I know, this is just so sudden. We will be ok though" She smiled up at him, a few tears trying to escape the corners of her eyes. She watched as most important person in her life boarded the train and steamed away in to the distance.

 

 

3 years later: 

-Dear Levy, hey hun hope everything is going well, I miss you so much. I have some good news, I'll be home sooner than we expected. In fact, I'll be home in about 2 weeks. By the time you get this it will probably be only a week before Im back. The job went well and I was paid extra for a job well done. Lily will be leaving me here a few days after I ship this letter off so you should expect him any day. Our train had a delay so I sent him on ahead of me. I can't wait to see you. Love you Shrimp see you soon.-

 

Levy received her last letter from Gajeel 3 days ago, Lily should be home today. So much has changed in these 3 long years. 

"Come on dear, we need to get to the guild." Levy rushes out the door heading to the guild with a shadow in toe. It was about lunch time when the two of them walked in the door to the guild hall, Levy spots Lucy trying to wrangle her little pink haired 2 year old daughter Rose, at the bar. Mira smiling at the two girls as she places their lunch plates down in front of them. "Care if we join you?" Levy plops down next to her best friend, ordering 2 plates for lunch. 

"Good afternoon Levy" Mira was as happy as always. "I hear Lily is supposed to be home today, are you excited?"

"Yeah, a little nervous too. I hope he can help me figure out how to tell Gajeel" She pushes her food around on her plate. "I still haven't figured out how to word it, Im supposed to be the mage of words and yet here I am drawing blanks" She sighs and lays her head down on the bar.

"Im sure everything will be fine" Lucy pats her friend's shoulder. Just then the door to the guild swung open. 

"LILY!" Mira shouted as he flew up to the bar. "Long time no see!"

"Mira how have you been? Lucy you look as wonderful as always, is that pink hair cutie yours?" 

"Yep sure is, unfortunately she inherited her father's spirit" She laughed. 

"And who is this guy?" Lily points to the mop of black hair sitting in front of the young pink haired toddler, both playing with a toy dragon.

"Well Lily" Levy sits up from her moping position "That would be my son" Lily looks at Levy, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yours?" He stammers

"Yes, mine" She picks the young child up in her arms.

"Who's the dad then?" 'Gajeel is going to flip his shit when he gets back.' Lily thinks to himself.

"Gajeel is, and I'm going to need your help telling him. I don't know how he is going to take the news" 

"But how is he the father?" 

"This isn't the place to have that kind of talk Lily" Levy laughs and places the tot in lily's arms. "Steel meet your uncle Lily" he looks at the black cat and claps his hands, "Ily" Lily laughs at how the small babe says his name. 

"He looks just like Gajeel, but cuter" 

 

The next few days go by pretty uneventful as Lily gets acquainted with his new best friend. He cant get enough of the little guy. Lily tours the now updated house that he use to call home. It was pretty much the same except that while they were gone Levy expanded it. Instead of 3 bed rooms it now had 5, plus a new bathroom. Out back was now a much larger garden and there was another building that he learned was Levy's new library. She was able to still work while taking care of the young tike thanks to many translation jobs Mira set up for her. She paid for all the upgrades to the house on her own and purchased more property that included Lily's and Gajeel's old training grounds.

"Levy you were busy while we were gone" Lily chuckled.

"I needed a distraction from my sadness. I'm glad you like it though. I just hope Gajeel will like it too"

"I think he will love it. Though I don't know how he will take the news about being a father, not to mention missing out on him being born and already growing up so fast." 

"Yeah its a bit bittersweet. Im glad I had him though, made these 3 years less lonely. He is so much like Gajeel, stubborn as ever and that boy nearly gave me a heart attack the first time I caught him chomping on metal. Oh by the way, you may be missing one of your favorite swords. He ate it when he was about 6 months old." The two friends sat there and laughed as Levy told Lily about Steel's first years of life. Tomorrow would be a big day for the youngin, Gajeel was returning home and they would meet for the first time.

 

It was 10 am when the train came screeching in to Magnolia station. Levy was there waiting on the platform, in the same spot where she said goodbye 3 years prior. Lily had taken Steel over to Lucy's to play with Rose. Everyone was spilling out of the train, Gajeel was last as usual, recovering from the motion sickness. Levy spotted him right away.

"Gajeel!" She yelled running to him, he just barely managed to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

"Levy, Gods how I missed you" He kisses her deeply, taking in everything about her. "Oi you smell different" 

"Is that how you greet me? Of course I smell different it's been 3 years idiot"

"Gihee, Yeah I guess so. Where's Lily?"

"He went to visit some friends, I have so much to tell you, wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure shrimp, what have I missed in these 3 long years"

She told him about Erza coming back from a year long mission she took before Gajeel left, with a little blue headed infant in her arms. No one questioned who the father was, since it was well know if anyone knew he would promptly be taken away. Natsu and Lucy's wedding was that spring, and she was a beautiful bride. They now had a 2 year old daughter. Happy and Carla had a egg last month though it would be a little while before it hatched. She rambled on and on about everyone in the guild.

"What about you shorty? What did you do while I was gone?" Levy was hesitant. Nervous about the news she was going to drop on him.

"Well not long after you left I got sick, really sick. I ended up in the hospital for a month" He scoffed at the news, he hated not being there to help her. 

"I was fine after that. I ended up making lots of jewel on a few missions and bought more land by our house and added on to it" She beamed up at him, proud of herself for what she had done. "Then about 6 months after getting out of the hospital I ended up right back there again."

"What the hell shrimp I leave and you start to fall apart on me? Didn't eat enough did ya?" He shook his head at her

"No dummy just listen ok" The nervous tone in her voice once again. "Lucy was in the next room, having her daughter when they wheeled me in I was in so much pain. Wendy was there and Juvia too, they have been so much help while you were gone. Juvia is like a big sister to me now. But anyways it was a long 8 hours but I wasn't in pain anymore, and well um.... Gajeel?" He looked at her curious to the change in her demeanor. She turned to face him, grabbing his hands in her smaller ones. "I wanted to tell you from the moment I found out but you were gone and I couldn't write to you, I was so lonely without you that first year but he kept me going"

"HE?" Gajeel backed away from Levy a step, her hand grabbing his tighter.

"Gajeel, that last night we were together, you remember?"

"Of Course I do, I relieve it every night"

"Well that night brought me, us I mean, well Gajeel you're... your a father" She stammered through her last few words, still fearful of what would happen next.

"A father? What do you mean, it was just one night Levy, you were taking birth control."

"That both me and Lucy found out don't work against dragon slayers" She looked down at the ground as Gajeel dropped her hands and backed up farther from her.

"He's a little over 2 now, I named him Steel....I" 

"I gotta go" Gajeel turned away from her and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving Levy there shocked and confused as to what just happened. Did he just leave her?

 

The guild doors slammed open as Gajeel marched in, promptly grabbing a job flyer, looking it over before throwing it at a shocked Mira. "I'm taking this one" and just as quickly as he came in he was gone again. Everyone in the guild was shocked by his sudden entrance and exit, knowing that the little boy Levy had was his. 'I don't think he took the news well’ Mira shook her head sadly. 

Gajeel stormed his way to the his house. It was barely recognizable from the outside. Walking right in he was greeted by the same site as always though a little more cluttered than normal. The old ratty couch was now a slightly worn black leather one, the kitchen looked the same, a few toys and a high chair were the only real difference in the lower part of the house. He stomped up the stairs to his room, finding it smelled just like Levy, mixed with a new scent he was not familiar with yet making him scowl. Grabbing some clothes and tossing them in to his ruck sack he prepared to leave on the next mission. He noticed a small metal box on his old desk, walking over to it he opened it to find envelope after envelope with his name beautifully calligraphed across the front. He tossed them in to his bag as well before heading to the back of the house to grab some food from the garden. Walking around back he noticed a large 2 level structure. 'That must be the library she added on to the house' Turning to his left he noticed that his once perfectly square house was now more of an L shape. 'She really did make some additions' He thought before grabbing a few berries and some more stable foods for the road out of the still thriving garden. He wanted to see how badly neglected his and Lily's old training grounds were before leaving, wanting to get back to some much needed training when he returned. He was not prepared to find what he did on his arrival to his favorite spot. Some of the trees had been cleared and now there laid rows of stumps, logs laid out in what looked like hurdles, a climbing wall no doubt Droy helped create and a small hut. On closer inspection of the hut he found all of his weapons and Lily's stashed away, neatly and in better condition than they left them in. 'Levy really did all this for us in just 3 years, while pregnant and raising a child?'

 

Levy stood there for a good 5 minutes before Lily came flying up to her, snapping her out of her daze. "Levy?" Lily looked up at his friend, worry written all over his face. Given that she was standing there alone, Gajeel nowhere in site, he concluded things did not go over well.

"Lily, he...he just walked away" Her heart unable to hold back her pain any longer she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Transfering to his larger form Lily scooped up the small bluenett and took her to Lucy's to collect her son before returning home. 

"Come on Levy you know how Gajeel can be, he doesn't like surprises, he'll come around. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt you" Lily tried to calm her down once they got home. Steel was sound asleep when they picked him up from Lucy's, Lily laid him down in his room while he tried to reason with her. "I'll go to the guild and see if I cant talk to him ok?" Levy laid on the couch for what felt like an eternity, her tears dried up hours ago. Steel was making noises in his room, bringing Levy back to her task at hand. Being a mother is all she's done for the past 2 years and she had been doing it alone. 'If he doesn't accept this, then I'll just continue doing what I've always done.' hardening her heart a little on the decision.

 

Lucy noticed that Levy had been crying when Lily came to retrieve Steel, knowing that Levy was talking with Gajeel she could only guess that he bailed on her. The celestial mage was furrious, anger boiling in her as she tidied the house while her young daughter slept. Natsu walked in to hear her cursing up a storm at the dishes. "Hey Luce, dishes talking back to you again?" The pink haired dragon slayer teased.

"No, Gajeel bailed on Levy!" She turned to face her love, fire in her eyes that could make Natsu's flames look like tiny sparks. She was shaking so much she dropped the glass she was furiously drying.

"What? that bastard" Natsu stormed out of the house. He had an ass to kick and nothing nor no one was going to get in his way.

 

Lily went to the guild only to find that Gajeel did in fact bail on them. Mira handed him the flyer of the job he took. "he left about an hour ago" she told him, a tear in her eye, pleading for Lily to help make this right.

"I'll bring him back don't you worry, Levy won't be doing this alone any more"

"Hey Lily, I'm coming with you" Natsu busted in the guild as Mira was telling Lily where to go. The two set out to bring the Iron Ass Hole home.

 

Gajeel was on this puke machine not 2 hours ago, coming back to the woman he loved. He couldn't wait to be with her again and yet here he was back on said puke wagon riding away from her again 'More like running you coward.' The voice in his head echoed. The train pulled away from the station and headed to his new job in Crocus. It would be a three day job, plus 2 days both ways on a train. He had a week with nothing more than his own thoughts to keep him company. The job required a mage that could beat some thugs up, and right now he needed a good fight. Motion sickness soon took over as the train started to hit rougher tracks. He laid out on the bench, trying his best to curl in to a fetal position. His bag laid inches from his face, he could smell her. Her scent was overpowering him. He grabbed his bag opening it up to the stack of envelopes he took from the house. They smelled like her, old her, ink and paper, not the new scent that was mixed with something else. Each one had a small number in the right hand corner, shuffling through them looking for the first one, and hesitating before opening it. 'It has my name on it so they must be for me right?' He pulls out a folded paper and carefully unfolds it. The paper was slightly yellowed showing it was a little older than everyday paper. Though his motion sickness made his vision blurry he was able to make out the delicate script on the page.

-Dear Gajeel, Its been 2 months since you left. I just got your first letter. I'm thankful that I can at least receive something from you, though Im so lonely without you. The house is so quiet out here. Jet and Droy helped me move my stuff in, don't worry I haven't girlied the place up...yet. I ended up in the hospital after you left. I learned something quite shocking, wish there was a way to tell you before you come home, you will be missing so much. We're going to be parents Gajeel! I know it sounds crazy, because it was just that one amazing, steamy night but here we are. I'm so happy, I wish you could share in this with me. Maybe with the next one.... until then my love XOXO-

"Why did I take that stupid mission" He grumbled as he put the letter back in to the envelope. Closing his eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

 

Lily and Natsu had just missed the train, it would be another 2 hours for the next one to arrive. Natsu paced back in forth getting angrier and angrier at the other dragon slayer."How could he do this to Levy? She's his mate, his family. His instincts should keep him here why did he run?" He looked at Lily who just shrugged.

"Maybe it was just too much for him to take in so soon?" Lily hoped that was a good answer, that was the only one he had. Gajeep talked every day about returning to Levy, he had no clue why he would leave not 2 hours after being back. He didn't even bother to meet his boy before he took off. There was no denying that Steel was his. He was a dead ringer for a tiny version of the Dragon Slayer, hell he even eats metal too! Lily shook his head.

 

Finally in Crocus, it was late, far too late to meet with the man that hired him, so Gajeel went looking for an inn. He found a small one not far from his employer's residence and decided against his better judgement that it would do fine. The place smell horrible, like piss and trash but he didn't care, it was cheap and no paper trail for him to be tracked to. It was 2am, but he wasn't tired, he ended up sleeping the entire ride there, all 2 days of it. He decided to read some more of the letters Levy had apparently written to him while he was gone.

-Dear Gajeel, I looked like I ate a balloon.- Gajeel let out an amused snort -The baby is doing well, though sometimes I feel like it's trying to escape. Lucy and Natsu's wedding was wonderful. Despite being just as pregnant as me, she looked amazing. Erza came back from her "mission" and you wouldn't believe me until you see for yourself, she has a son! I ended up adding 2 new rooms to the house. We needed a new room for the baby, and I didnt want to take Lily's room, I know how much he likes his things to be in an exact spot. I miss you so much. Oh Lucy said I should take a picture of me with my big ole belly so you could see me in all my glory HA! hope you like the picture. Love you dummy XOXO-

Gajeel pulls out the picture of Levy, heavily pregnant. She was wearing an orange dress, much like her normal ones, though much longer. Her hair had grown out incredibly long and was pulled back and pinned, but not in a ponytail. A single strand curled down on one side. 'She looks so amazing, swollen with child. Why did you leave her there?' the dragon in him asked. He shook his head and placed that one down on the bed. Grabbing another and ripping it open.

-Gajeel, sorry this letter will be so short. I'm exhausted. It's been a long night but the baby is finally here. Lucy had a baby girl just 6 hours before me. She named her Rose and she has Natsu's pink hair. We have a son. Juvia has been such an amazing friend through it all, I think she wanted to be here for me since she knew you couldn't. Our child is so lucky to have so many people care about him already. Wendy delivered both babies, can you believe that? I hope you like the name I picked out, next time I'll let you pick the baby's name. Here is his first picture. Gajeel meet your son Steel Redfox. I love you dear XOXO-

Gajeel looked at the small picture in his hands. The baby looked so tiny bundled up in his mother's arms. He had a head full of black curls, sleeping peacefully against Levy's bare chest. 'My boy. My woman. Yer a fucking idiot' The dragon was getting agitated, he tossed that one down and picked up the next.

-Hey Gajeel, its been awhile since I've gotten a letter, usually I write after I receive one from you, hope all is good on you job. Hows Lily? Your big boy is 6 months old now and let me tell you, he damn near gave me a heart attack this morning. He just learned to crawl and sit up, I swear he's in a competition with Rose, she just learned and he took off right after her. I was making us some breakfast this morning and he normally will play in the living room. I caught him in Lily's room, how he got the door open I'll never know, eating Lily's favorite sword! I hope the cat won't miss it too much. Im sure the 3 of you will be the death of me. I hope the next one is a girl. Any ways I had to snap a picture, he was almost done munching on it so I figured he minus well kill it off. Love you and miss you bunches XOXO-

Another picture. This one was his favorite so far. Steel was plopped down in the middle of Lily's floor, the hilt of the sword in one hand, holding it steady with the other as he chomped away at what was left. He was in nothing but a diaper, his black mop of hair already starting to trail down his back, but his eyes caught the dragon slayers attention more than anything. "He has my eyes too, no wait" he squinted closer at the photo "He has one red and one brown eye! COOL"

It was about 4am now, Gajeel felt himself getting tired once again. He placed all the letters back in to his bag before stretching out to fall asleep. His dreams were of Levy, but this time instead of his usual dream of the night he left, it was a new one. His son was about 5 years old, already quite tall for his age and built like a bull. He started training with him and Lily shortly after his 3rd birthday. Lily and himself modified the training grounds to accommodate the smaller dragon slayer. It was high noon in the dream, and it being summer meant it was unbearably hot. Levy walked into the camp, she was as beautiful as ever, her abdomen already swelling with their next child. Gajeel woke up with a start when the sun caught him in the eye. "Oi!" He rolled over wanting nothing more than to go back to that dream. Not able to he decided to finish the rest of the letters before heading to the job. A few were just ramblings about life in general, a few about Steel's increasing antics and updates on some of the members. Juvia and Gray were engaged, Laxus and Mira announced that they were expecting. just normal stuff for the most part. There were only 3 letters left that were written on differently. He saved those for last. Picking up the first one and opening it...

-Hey there Gajeel, today our boy is one. You've missed so much but I hope that these letters help fill in those gaps. We had a joint party with Lucy and Natsu's daughter since they were both born on the same day. It was pretty normal, for a guild party. Thankfully no fights during the whole thing. Laxus and Mira gave him a drumset for his birthday present. Surprisingly for a 1 yr old he's pretty damn good. Looks like he's more musically inclined than you. I hope y'all can play together soon, a little family band. You would be so proud of him, not only does he still like to give me a heart attack when he eats all kinds of metal, but he also did his first transformation. He was throwing a tantrum that one of the other kids took his favorite dragon toy, and turned his fist in to a metal club. Thankfully it was much to heavy for him to throw a punch. I'll have to keep a close eye on him.-

"Gihee that's my boy!" Gajeel rolls over in the bed holding the picture of his baby over his head. He was sitting behind a small drum set. Black hair wild as wild as ever, his heterochromia eyes lit up with so much happiness. He placed the picture next to his pillow, reaching for the next letter.

-Hey babe, it's been a year since the last letter, it's been a busy year, I went to back to taking more missions, most in town or a day trip. Steel just turned 2. He's so much like you, makes the time away from you a little easier. He wasn't much of a talker before now but he can string quite a few words together. He likes seeing pictures of you and Lily. He will point to your picture and say papa, and he says Lily in the most adorable way possible. I have a feeling they will be inseapertable when they finally meet. He asks when you will be home, I tell him soon, I know he doesn't understand why you're not here but it will be ok. Before bedtime I'll tell him stories from our adventures. He loves dragons. I had a mage here in town make him a small stuffed Matallicana, he takes it everywhere with him. Hope you are well and that you will be home sooner than later. Love you dear XOXO-

He grabs the next letter. Judging by the condition of the paper and how strong the scent is on it he figures she must have written it after his last letter was received.

-Im so excited you will be home in just a few short days, Lily should be here today. He's going to love Steel. I'm also nervous about how you will take the news of having a son. One that you had no clue about, though I've written to you about him, I hope the letters help. Is so scared you will leave. I know this wasn't what we planned but sometimes shit happens and here we are. I hope you understand how hard this has been for me to do all this without you. I would have prefered to have you here. Your job was so secret and dangerous I didn't want to risk trying to send you a letter and whoever or whatever you were after would come here to hurt us. I hope you grow to love Steel like you love me and Lily. He's so strong willed I think you will get a kick out of his antics. I can't help but be scared for our future. I have faith that all will work out though. I love you so much and don't want to do this alone anymore. XOXO -

"Fuck" Gajeel gets up off his bed, throwing all his stuff back in to his bag. Already late for the meeting with the client he rushes out of the room. The property was only a block away, he decides to run it, nearly tripping through the door. "Sorry I'm late sir" He bows to a tall man standing in the middle of the room he barged in to. "There was an emergency back home I won't be able to complete the job I'll send someone as soon as I get back to the guild" He bolts out of the room and runs down the road to the train station. All of a sudden he is smacked hard in the face. 

"Fucking bastard how could you leave her like that" Gajeel gets up off the ground, shaking his head to collect his senses before another blow hits him in the chest. 

"Levy is home hurt right now because of you. Gajeel" Shaking his head again to clear the buzz surrounding it.

"Lily? what are you doing here. The fuck you kick me for?" Gajeel holds his chest as he slowly gets off the ground. Another blow connects with his jaw this time burning his skin. 

"Im gonna beat your ass metal head" 

"Oi the fuck Natsu? First Lily now y..." Another fist flies at the dragon slayer, this time he dodges it. "I'm going home idiot!" A flaming foot swings around connecting with Gajeel's arm. " Alright you wanna fight flame brain lets do this?" 

Gajeel and Natsu start to go at it, Lily still pissed that his friend would leave his family behind like that decided he had not gotten enough punches in yet either and joined the fray. Fists flying, wood getting splintered as bodies slam into the station walls, Gajeel connects a punch in to Natsu's face, knocking him unconscious. Lily managing to get a few more shots on the Iron dragon slayer as he was busy with Natsu. Both were then clubbed by a strong armor clad redhead. "You stop this fighting right now or else!" Eyes staring in to their very souls. Scooping Natsu under one arm, grabbing a now tiny Lily and Gajeel by the scruff, the redhead tosses them in to a train cart. 

"Oi Erza what are you doing here too?" Gajeel crosses his arms and leans against the train window. 

"You are in some serious shit, how could you just bail on Levy like that? The whole guild wants to kick your ass. You're damn lucky I got on the train to see Jella and over heard Natsu and Lily." He huffed at her.

"I was going back when they jumped me." He looked down at the table, picking at the splinters in the wood. "I was scared, didn't expect to have a kid when I got back ya know." 

"Still running wasn't a good answer. Levy hasn't left the house since you ditched her. No doubt she is trying to over analyze everything to figure out how she will raise the boy by herself" That made him feel like even worse shit. 

"Did you know she wrote me letters while I was gone? She never sent them because I was never in one place but I found them as I was leaving. Im a massive ass." His head slamming down on the table. 

"She'll forgive you Gajeel, she knew you would be overwhelmed by the news. We talked the first day I got back" Lily sat up on the table to pat the slayers head. 

"Let's just get home, I have a lot of time to make up. Plus the little guy seems like a regular chip off the block Gihee"

"You have no idea" Lily chuckled "He's more like you than you know" Erza nodded in agreement

"The first time I met him he took a chomp out of my armor!" She turned to show them the baby sized chunk of metal missing from her pauldron. All 3 laughed at the tiny little bite. 

 

It took 2 days to get back by train, the whole time Erza, Lily and even Natsu, while he wasnt puking, told him about his son. Natsu's daughter, Rose, being Steel's best friend and the only kid he would get along with. Gray and Juvia had twins a boy and girl that were just over a year old now, Rose would often squabble with the small Ice make daughter, while Steel would often push the younger water wizard son away when he got too close. Erza's son being 4 now was often referring between the tots. Natsu told Gajeel about all the trouble Lucy would find the two in when Levy had to go off on a job. Once she had caught Steel climbing in to Rose's crib at nap time after he managed to chew a hole in his travel bed that Levy would bring over. He once caught Rose feeding Steel spoons from the kitchen cabinet after he had pushed her high chair over to the counter. 

"Those two will be the death of us all once they hit teen years" Erza shook her head. "Better start saving up to rebuild the guild you two because they will probably destroy it by the time they are 10" Both the dragon slayers nervously laughed at the thought. 'Shit didnt think of that' they both thought.

"Natsu does your little one posses fire magic or did she end up with Lucy's?" Lily asked, he wanted to know what kind of trouble to prepare for in the future. Natsu flashed a huge smile at the exceed.

"Mine duh, pink hair and all. Only thing she got from Lucy was that she's a girl and pouts to get her way"

"Gihee, sounds like we both have our hands full. I can't wait to meet my little guy" Just then the train came to a stop, causing both dragon slayers to lose their lunch. 

"Were here lets go you two" Erza grabs Natsu and leaves the train cart.

"Come on Gajeel let's go home" Helping the dragon slayer up off the ground and grabbing his rucksack they head out of the train station. The house was on the opposite side of magnolia, they had to walk through the main part of town to get home. 

"Oi Lily, go on home I got something to do before I come home. Don't tell Levy k?"

"She's gonna want to know why we're back so soon?"

"Yer good at stalling , stall her I won't be long" Gajeel looked around the streets a lot of shops that were here years ago were gone or moved. He stopped by a cafe and asked where the nearest book store was. He was directed down the road to a shady part of town. 'Odd for a bookstore to be down on this part of town, but the best books are usually found in these places.' Or so he learned from years of following the shrimp while she shopped. Finally at the end of a dead end street he found the small book shop. Going in he looked through some of the older books on the shelves. A large book on the top shelf caught his eye. He looked over the worn book. Green in color, covered with years of dust and grim made the cover unreadable. It smelled of old paper, soot and tobacco, which made him sneeze. Opening it up he seen that it was written in his native language. A language which he was starting to teach Levy before he left. He grabbed a few other rare books and headed to the counter. In the glass display case a small book caught his attention. It was gold, about the size of his palm but thick. "Oi I'd like to look at that one" He pointed to the golden book. The woman behind the counter handed it to him, It was heavier than he expected, taking a sniff at it determined that it was 100% real gold. His fingers traced over the intricate design of a dragon on the cover. A silver clasp held the book closed. Gently opening it to discover page after page of nothing. 

"Its a journal sir" The lady told him as he stared at it confused for a minute.

"I take it and these" he slammed the other books down on the counter. Paying a ridiculous amount of jewel and walked out of the store to head home. 

It was getting late, almost dinner time, when he made it to the front door. He could hear Levy scolding Lily and Steel as he walked up. From the sound of it Lily was supposed to be watching him, but it sounds like he didn't watch him close enough and he ate something.

"Im home!" He called out as he opened the door. Levy dropping the plate she was washing in to the sink as she ran to him. "Im sorry Lev, I was just, ya know" He hugged her as she cried into his chest. "I got your letters" She looked up at him, her face wet with tears and her eyes puffy from too much crying. He placed his hand on her chin as he bent down to kiss her passionately. Her knees becoming weak, he picked her up and carried her to the living room where he sat on the couch. Lily picked up the young tot and flew over to where the two mages sat. 

"Papa!" Steel reached out to the dragon slayer. Plucking him from his exceed's paws bringing him into a hug. "Papa home?"

"Yeah Steel baby I'm home" He placed his head against the tots forehead, tears starting to trail down his face. Steel placed his small chubby hands on either side of his father's face, pulling back slightly before quickly head butting his dad.

"Oi kid" rubbing the quickly rising bump on his head "Looks like yer ma needs to teach you some better manners" Levy swatted at him before grabbing the little black haired imp. 

"welcome home love" Gajeel wrapped his arms around his little blue haired fairy and his son. A smile creeping over his face.

"Say Levy, how about we leave Steel with Lily and you and me go work on the next one you kept writing me about." Winking at her before placing the young boy in his partner's paws and scooping Levy up, walking up the stairs to their room.


End file.
